Aquariums are becoming increasingly popular for home and office use. An aquarium tank must be cleaned every few days to maintain an optimal water quality for the aquatic life. Water quality is affected by a number of items, such as debris from fish waste, uneaten food, dust, leftover food, all of which contribute to impurities in the aquarium water. This accumulation of debris not only makes an unsightly and undesirable appearance of the aquarium but also endangers the aquatic animals residing in the aquarium.
A typical aquarium requires a person to manually remove water and, if present, may remove aquatic creatures that require the water for survival, and vacuum a substrate, the substrate being typically comprised of gravel or rocks. The water, as noted above, contains significant impurities and debris that must be removed from the aquarium. For smaller desktop aquariums, a person may use a turkey baster to remove the debris. A user typically manually refills the aquarium tank with clean water, an amount equal to the amount of water which was removed. Cleaning an aquarium is not typically desirable because it is labor intensive and time consuming. As noted, the aquarium must be cleaned, otherwise, a dangerous situation results for the aquatic animals residing in the aquarium.
The conventional cleaning methods are not highly effective in cleaning the aquarium to an acceptable or safe level. Thus, a need exists for more efficient apparatus, systems and methods for cleaning an aquarium tank.
In addition, a need exists for aquarium tank cleaning apparatus, systems and methods that maintain and restore optimum water quality in the aquarium tank. Further, a need exists for aquarium tank cleaning apparatus, systems and methods that are easy to operate, such that a user thereof may implement the same using a one-handed operation, for example.
Moreover, a need exists for aquarium tank cleaning apparatus, systems and methods that provide for cleaning of the aquarium tank without removal of aquatic animals, rocks, plants, decorations or other like material within the aquarium tank.
Still further, a need exists for aquarium tank apparatus, systems and methods that provide for cleaning of the aquarium tank without requiring electricity or mechanical filtration. In addition, a need exists for aquarium tank apparatus, systems and methods that provide a self-contained cleaning device that is environmentally friendly and does not require the use of sophisticated and complicated technology.